


Sweet Summer Night

by SnippetsRUs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Book: Swords and Shields - Varric Tethras, Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Climb that ladder, Cullen body appreciation, Cullen still hasn't fixed his roof, Don't read smut before bedtime, F/M, Half-Naked Cullen Rutherford, Jimterruption denied, Locked doors to keep Jim out, Naked Cuddling, Naked Cullen Rutherford, Raw desire, Shirtless Cullen Rutherford, Smut, Smutty, Smutty McSmut, Sweat, Sweaty Cullen, Swords and Shields mentioning, Top Trevelyan, Vanilla, Varric's book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippetsRUs/pseuds/SnippetsRUs
Summary: ReadingSwords and Shieldsbefore bedtime may not have been the best idea. Fortunately Alora Trevelyan has a solution in mind, one that includes a golden-haired Commander of the Inquisition. Good times had by all.





	Sweet Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Savvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Savvy/gifts).



> This is my part of a writing trade with Captain_Savvy. She left me to choose between Inquisitor!Alora or Captain!Alora, and I went with the captain. I found a lovely sketch of Alora and Cullen to use as inspiration, which can be found here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/destinyfall/art/Dragon-age-hottie-commission-727503187
> 
> Captain_Savvy's part can be found here:
> 
> Shared Fates: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963842

Alora Trevelyan had made a big mistake.

Not that a captain of the Inquisition hadn't done so before. Like when she'd grabbed a hot cauldron with her bare hands at the age of nine, or when she was fifteen, greeted the wrong lord at her mother's soiree and mistook a well-dressed servant for his brother. Then there was the time when she'd been out scouting with Inquisition forces and they'd come across a cave. They'd fully expected giant spiders and had lit torches with which to drive off those over-sized critters. Instead they'd awakened – and subsequently startled – a whole colony of bats that had effectively chased them back out.

Among her many mistakes, however, she'd never done something that had such... _bothersome_ consequences.

In short, she'd let Cassandra talk her into reading _Swords and Shields_ by dwarven author Varric Tethras. _Before_ bedtime.

Well, she certainly wouldn't get any sleep now. Despite how cheesy the story was, Alora found herself all hot and bothered, and in a way she couldn't solve herself. She needed help, and she knew just where to get it.

The cool evening air of summer did nothing to cure her of her condition. While all the soldiers had gone to bed as per the Commander's orders, she secretly hoped the Commander himself had stayed up a little longer.

They'd become lovers about a month ago, and she loved that stubborn man with all her heart, but right now her reason for seeking him out was far more... physical. Like a raw, almost primordial need that made her feel like a lioness on the hunt for her lion. That handsome, sexy lion with golden, smouldering eyes that made her innards melt while they set her on fire at the same time.

She already knew what the man was capable of. That amazing body, the touch of his skin against hers... not to mention his hands, those gorgeous _hands_. Alora was fully immersed in a saucy fantasy about them just as she stepped into the practice yard and found the object of her animalistic attraction. More specifically, the _shirtless_ object.

Checking the surrounding area, she was pleased to find that nobody else was there. Servants were off elsewhere and guards who had the night shift were either stationed on the battlements, in the towers or near various entrances.

That meant she had him all to herself.

Cullen had a wooden practice sword in hand, and he beat away at the dummy in front of him with skilled swings. His muscles flexed and sweat poured down his gorgeous skin. He glistened under what sunlight remained and with his attention fully focused on his training, Alora was permitted a full view of his amazing back.

Her eyes didn't stop there, however, but trailed down to his glorious, firm buttocks as well, which were unfortunately covered by his breeches. She knew perfectly well what they looked like, fortunately, as well as his powerful thighs. Her gaze – and thoughts – then went back up to his hair, which she loved to run her fingers through. His lips, with the scar that ran across it on one side, and that smile of his right before he kissed her. It was enough to turn Alora's body heat into overdrive and she leaned against the wooden fence with a loud breath, her eyes glued to the man before her.

She was more than happy to ogle him, and she had no trouble with what that did to her. After all, he was hers.

He, the man who looked into her eyes with such love and devotion, who was such an attentive and selfless lover. This beautiful piece of flesh, hair and soul who looked as if the Maker himself had sculpted him. A blessing to behold and a blessing to be with. Alora's raw passion mixed with a fluttering of the heart so powerful it felt as if it could lift her off the ground and send her soaring.

It made her smile, the added sensation only enhancing her passion.

Thank the Maker for Cullen Rutherford.

His practice session ended almost right after that thought was finished. He put his sword away before picking up a piece of cloth to wipe away his sweat. Alora was afforded full view of his gorgeous profile and the strong muscles on his arms. Her smile widened and she shifted from one foot to the next. _Come to mama_...

That movement caught his eye and he looked at her, his cheeks all flustered from the exercise. Sweet Maker, how adorable those red cheeks made him. Her gaze turned hungry, which probably transformed her smile into a smirk. He quirked an eyebrow at her, but it was matched with a half-smile. A good sign.

“I take it you're not here because of work,” he stated. Her smirk widened, which caused his eyebrow to move further up his forehead. His smile didn't falter one bit.

“I can't sleep,” she said and pouted while toeing the ground. His smile widened.

“Well, that's no good,” he said and set to wiping his face. Alora watched as he picked up the waterskin and envied its contact with his lips as he drank. “What happened to distract you so?”

Her smile turned enigmatic. “I read a book.” She rubbed her thighs together.

His eyes widened as he realised exactly what the “problem” was. “Your choice in literature obviously wasn't 'The Nature of Bowel Movements'.”

She smirked even more. His dry wit always amused her. “It was one of Varric's tales.”

Cullen released a soft breath and shook his head. “Maker's breath, Alora.”

She let her smirk die down and shrugged non-chalantly. “If this is a bad time...”

“I didn't say that,” he replied quicker than she'd hoped. Her gaze became locked with his and she could see clear interest in his eyes. She couldn't stop her smirk from returning even if she wanted to. He raised his hands to his sides, his elbows bent. “I'm awfully sweaty, as you can see.”

She shrugged. “That's how I envisioned you'd end up anyway.”

A wolfish smile graced his beautiful lips. “I can't promise I'll smell nice.”

She stood and faced him directly, although his height still dwarfed her. “I'm not here for perfume.”

His gaze turned intense, almost smouldering hot. Alora's stomach was all a-flutter with barely-contained arousal and she bit down on her lower lip. Maker, what a tease he could be.

“No complaints later, then,” he warned and gathered his things. Then he paused and shot a glance in the direction of his office. A look of uncertainty came to his face.

“Your place,” she said reassuringly and he nodded, smiling. Then they were off, heading to the tower at top speed. Alora doubted they were terribly subtle about it, but their relationship was already known in some circles. At least they weren't blatantly obvious in they way they interacted.

Except, perhaps, by Leliana's standards.

Cullen led the way up the stone steps once they'd passed the main gate, and took a sharp left turn at the top. Perhaps staying close to the wall would offer them some privacy, but Alora kept her head low all the same. She couldn't help but feel like a skulking thief, but it made her more excited, not less.

It would be worth it, too, she thought as she looked up at the muscled behind and bare back of the man above her. A smile crept up her face. He reached the door first and held it up for her in a most gentlemanly fashion. She walked inside with an almost girlishly giddy step. They removed their boots first.

The room was still warm from the summer heat, but not unbearably so. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when she heard the sound of the door closing behind her and she felt nervous all of a sudden. What courage Varric's book had given her fled like a pack of nugs before a hungry bear. It was strange she should feel that way. This wasn't their first time together, after all. Her excitement still bubbled like a witch's cauldron, so she chose to focus on that instead.

Cullen went about locking the doors. Apparently he was quite determined to annihilate any interruptions. Alora tip-toed over to the ladder that led up to his bedroom, but as it turned out, the Commander had different plans. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, which resulted in some awkward steps that almost had her trip over herself. His strong arms caught her, however, and she whirled around to face his intense eyes and a smile playing on his scarred lips.

That was, until they pressed against hers.

A warm, tingling sensation spread through her lips and her eyes closed as she returned it. She stepped closer, one of his hands stroking her back while the other had moved away from her wrist and made its way up her arm. Alora reached up with one hand to caress his chest while the other slipped into his hair. His close proximity to hers sent a wave of warmth over her smaller form and the mixed smell of sweat, manliness and distinct scent of Cullen hit her nostrils.

It made her toes curl in pleasure even as she stood on them to help her reach all the places on him that she wanted so desperately to touch.

Alora was already in heat, so the task was to get him to the same level. While she enjoyed it when he was in charge, she knew she had to take the lead if she was to get what she wanted.

What she wanted was to get him into bed, beneath her. The very mental image was so arousing she growled happily into the kiss and grinned upon seeing the surprised look on his face. “This way,” she ordered and led him over to the ladder, but not before shooting him a smirk. He followed like a loyal puppy, an eager smile etched into his handsome face.

The climb was quick and Alora basically ran over to the bed where she sat down and waited. She watched as Cullen's head appeared above the edge and was almost bouncing in her seat as she waited for him to gain his footing. He glanced up once and she sent him an alluring smile while patting the spot beside her. His pace quickened considerably, which caused a temporary stumble in his feet that sent her heart into her throat and killed her smile. Cullen managed to recover, however, and stepped onto the floorboard.

He even shot her a reassuring smile to show her he was okay. Alora's fears abated and her heart calmed down. The steady approach of the Lion of Ferelden brought her heartbeat back up, however, in all the right ways. She smiled as he came to sit beside her and, before he could ask, she climbed into his lap and straddled him. All the while she smirked, further encouraged by his surprise and lack of resistance. Then she leaned down, narrowly avoided his seeking lips, and went straight for the sweet spot at the back of his neck.

Alora kissed, licked and gently nibbled on that spot and was rewarded with quite a few gasps and groans. Cullen's hands were all over her back, bum and thighs before moving forward to skillfully undo the buttons on her tunic. When his hands brushed against her breasts, that was one joyful noise she couldn't hold back. She smiled into his neck, right below his ear, and kissed that spot next. He made an incomprehensible sound, his head lolling forward, though he maintained his purpose of undoing the buttons.

Once he had her tunic opened, he basically dragged it off her shoulders in one, swift motion. Alora was rocked back on her butt, her arms held behind her, as Cullen forcibly removed the article of clothing. It stopped at her lower arms, however, where her bracers effectively prevented any more stripping. She scoffed at herself for forgetting and immediately set to un-lacing one. Cullen did the same on her other arm.

It was so handy when your man knew how armour worked.

Her undershirt disappeared even quicker, and the lack of breast bindings was greeted with a happy growl from Cullen before he pulled her back in. He trailed hot kisses all over her chest while tugging at her trousers with his hands. Alora's body was on fire at this point and as her trousers came off and Cullen pulled her closer, she was pleased to feel that her ministrations had an effect. She was far from done, however.

With some minor body language, she managed to get Cullen to move back on the bed. He lay down on his back willingly, the level of trust in his eyes high. Despite her primal desire, Alora took the time to gaze at him with affection. He trusted her with this control, and it warmed her heart to see that. She leaned back and unlaced his breeches, grinning at the sight of the bulge beneath the fabric. The pants came off easily enough and Alora was afforded full view of the man beneath her.

Maker, but she was a lucky woman.

He wasn't quite ready, however, so she reached down and tenderly stroked him. Cullen's body twitched in an immediate reaction and he let out a loud breath. Alora's hand came to grip him fully and she worked him up slowly, gently. He hissed as her hand came up and then bit his lower lip as it descended. His well-toned chest rose a little quicker each time and he stared at her through half-lidded eyes. At one point he simply had his mouth hanging open, his breathing having quickened as his manhood hardened. Alora's gut bubbled with excitement at the sight before her and she licked her lips eagerly. Cullen was ready and so was she.

She removed her hand and moved herself into position. At that point Cullen proved himself done with being patient and submissive.

He grabbed her hips with an almost animalistic growl and, after letting herself adjust her position right above him, pushed her down his length almost roughly. Alora let out a short whimper as she felt him deep inside her, filling her up and almost hitting her sweet spot. Cullen hissed with pleasure and gripped her hips firmly. A minor adjustment to her position and she began to move.

Her pace was slow, at first, a gradual build-up as she rode him. He was hard and big against her soft, moist warmth and she went as low as she could. She took him all the way inside, right at that wonderful spot, her breathing quickening with each thrust.

Cullen pushed his hips upward at one point, and while it made her see stars, she placed one hand firmly on his abdomen and gave him an admonishing look. He didn't try that again.

Her pace grew quicker, the stars returned and the heat spread throughout her body. A knot formed in her stomach and began to build. Cullen's face was beautifully flustered and beads of sweat ran down his face. His beautiful, chiseled face. Alora would have marvelled more at his appearance, but found her brain turned to mush when the man she loved moved one hand between them and caressed her most sensitive spot. The knot came undone, waves of pleasure washed over her, her body tingled in every place imaginable and her release poured down between them. She barely registered the moan from Cullen and the feeling of his release inside of her, hot and sticky. All her strength fled from her body as she rode him a few more times and then she collapsed on the bed, panting hard.

Cullen lay beside her, breathing heavily as well. A smile crept up his lips after a while, however, and he turned to face her. Alora returned his smile, her stomach tingling and her heart soaring with joy. He reached out a little later, and she closed the remaining distance between them until they held each other. Her head rested against his chest and the steady rhythm of his heart added to her sense of euphoria. Maker, how she loved that man.

Kisses and embraces came later, once they'd regained their energy. A low chuckle came from Cullen at one point after she agreed to spend the night there.

“What?” she asked as he pulled the covers over them.

A smile graced his lips. “You should read Varric's books more often.”


End file.
